


Частная коллекция

by black_knight_team, Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Последний дракон», — настойчиво повторял Майкрофт. Как будто от этого Шерлоку перестанет быть все равно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Частная коллекция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireflight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358134) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на форуме Slash World 
> 
>  

«Последний дракон», — настойчиво повторял Майкрофт. Как будто от этого Шерлоку перестанет быть все равно.

Однажды он встретился с королевой. Она смотрела на него с тем же опасливым любопытством, что и остальные, просто скрывала это на порядок лучше, хотя ее чашка чуть звенела о блюдце. Шерлок склонил голову и согнул и разогнул пальцы, наслаждаясь тем, как охранники выдвинулись вперед, как резко Майкрофт произнес его имя.

В восемнадцать лет Шерлок обрил голову и купил потертые джинсы, плотно облегающие его ноги. Ему нравилось, как странно и непривычно выглядело его отражение в большом настенном зеркале.

Мужчина, который потом стал его дилером, подобрал его в первую же ночь в клубе, куда Шерлок пробрался и, надеясь остаться неузнанным, тарабанил пальцами по бокалу с мохито, с трудом скрывая отвращение к трущимся друг о друга людям и запаху секса.

— Давай выйдем отсюда, — предложил мужчина, ухватив Шерлока за локоть. Он прижался носом к его бритой голове, и Шерлок подумал, что да, да, он будет коллекционировать кайф так же, как его брат коллекционировал людей.

Мужчину звали Би. Шерлок представился как Неон, но Би рассмеялся, поцеловал его и сказал, что будет звать его Джаред, как своего бывшего парня. Шерлоку было плевать, что он будет заменой какому-то наркоману, который умер от передозировки пять месяцев назад, потому что именно в этом и был весь кайф: темные аллеи и ножи, вещества, от которых непривычно сильно билось сердце. Шерлок надеялся, что однажды оно просто не выдержит.

Би не узнавал его еще три месяца, а в конце лета Майкрофт нашел Шерлока свернувшимся на продавленном диване Би, с иглой с алмазным наконечником в вене и пахнущим виски дыханием. Шерлок смеялся, пока Майкрофт кричал на него.

Потом Би перестал его трогать, перестал даже смотреть на него. Он дернулся, когда Шерлок положил ладонь ему на плечо:

— Это я, это все еще я, твой Джаред.

И Би сказал:

— Мой Джаред умер, — и после этого никогда больше не разговаривал с Шерлоком.

В детстве он крал кухонные ножи и отцовские бритвы и прятал их в комоде. Когда повара уволили за воровство, Шерлок ничего не сказал и даже не чувствовал себя виноватым.

Во время очередного рождественского приема у Холмсов сын кого-то из прислуги оставил на столе в коридоре нож-бабочку. Пока никто не видел, Шерлок унес его в свою комнату. Открывая лезвие, он, сам того не заметив, порезался и весь оставшийся вечер оставлял кровавые следы на своих книжках и моделях самолетов.

Через несколько дней мамочка вызвала его в свой кабинет, где Шерлок стоял, сложив руки за спиной, и делал вид, что слушает, пока она отчитывала его:

— Шерлок, тебе надо быть осторожнее со своей кровью. Некоторые готовы продать душу за один лишь пузырек.

«Опасно, — понял тогда Шерлок. — Значит, весело».

Мамочка уложила ему руки для фотографии и погладила по лицу.

— Мой милый малыш, мой любимый дракончик, пожалуйста, посиди смирно для мамочки.

Годовалый Шерлок был тогда всего лишь ребенком, всего лишь человеком.

Газеты печатали его имя, когда он еще не умел читать, заголовки пестрели словами «наследие» и «вымирание», но тогда Шерлок еще ничего не понимал.

В день его шестнадцатилетия у него появились радужные чешуйки, и он пока не знал, как снова сделать их прозрачными. Мамочка смотрела на него и постоянно находила предлоги, чтобы погладить по руке или затылку. Учительница химии дотронулась до него, привлекая внимание, и он сломал ей запястье. Ему не было жаль, даже когда она пришла с гипсом рассказывать ему про карбоновые кислоты.

— Инстинкт самосохранения, — сказал Майкрофт, когда услышал про этот случай. Шерлок не собирался спрашивать у него, как убрать чешую, как снова превратить ее в мягкую кожу, не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

Охранники клубов восклицали: «Мистер Холмс, безумно рады снова вас видеть», — и всегда пропускали его внутрь, даже если очередь растягивалась на всю улицу.

Девушки липли к нему, и он знал, что им нужна только его слава: он был одним из самых необычных созданий на земле. Парням он прощал больше, потому что ему нравилось до крови запускать ногти в их спины. Особенно ему нравилось, когда они этого не ожидали, а затем просили еще и еще.

— Твое неблагоразумие просто вопиюще, — сказал Майкрофт, зайдя навестить его в университете. — За нами постоянно следят, Шерлок. Ты на грани скандала.

— И пусть, — огрызнулся Шерлок и в следующий же вечер порезал колени, когда отсасывал очередному незнакомцу.

На Шерлоке не оставалось синяков. Однако ему очень этого хотелось. Он хотел ожерелье из синяков, браслет, пояс из них на животе.

В двадцать два года он впервые пробрался в Бартс, потому он был под кайфом и скучал. Он зашел в операционную и, сидя в темноте на стуле, крутил в руках скальпель. Он думал, получится ли у него разрезать кожу на груди, раскрыть ребра и вырезать собственное сердце.

Наутро Майкрофт отозвал полицейских и заплатил репортерам за молчание. Он не сказал Шерлоку ни слова и днем отправил в частный реабилитационный центр в Лионе.

Беда была в том, как понял Шерлок, пока его трясло на больничной койке, что он слишком сильно хотел быть человеком.

Мамочка не разрешила ему уехать, когда он вернулся из Лиона. Он отозвала всех слуг и отправила все машины в их имение в Сассексе.

— Только ты и я, дорогой, — говорила она. Он давала ему книги, если он не шумел и не устраивал на кухне бедлам своими экспериментами. Она запирала его в комнате, если он не хотел с ней разговаривать, и забирала скрипку, если он сидел в своей комнате слишком долго.

Она больше не прятала свою светло-пурпурную чешую и, когда подходила ближе, чтобы погладить Шерлока по голове, та переливалась на солнце. А еще у мамочки начали появляться рога, как и у отца когда-то: бледная кость изящно оборачивалась за уши.

— Ты мой, — шептала она, когда думала, что Шерлок слишком поглощен чтением, чтобы заметить. Или она хотела, чтобы он это слышал — Шерлок не знал.

— Скоро маме придется отправиться в горы, — сказал Майкрофт в одно из своих редких посещений.

Шерлок не стал говорить, что боится ее и с ужасом думает, что она утащит его с собой. У него оставалось еще много лет, десятилетий, почти полстолетия, прежде чем он станет драконом настолько, что ему придется покинуть Лондон.

Но ему и не надо было ничего говорить, потому что когда мамочка распростерла крылья и сказала: «За мной, Шерлок», — Майкрофт уже был там с пузырьком ее крови и древним заклятием наготове. И когда он полностью подчинил ее себе, то под ее нечеловеческие крики запретил возвращаться в Лондон и когда-либо прикасаться к Шерлоку.

— Будь осторожен со своей кровью, брат, — сказал Майкрофт, и Шерлок оскалился, пытаясь скрыть страх.

Шерлок перестал коллекционировать зависимости и стал собирать преступления. Он был слишком узнаваем и потому занялся обычными преступниками.

— Сделай мне одолжение, — сказал Майкрофт Лестрейду, и так Шерлок узнал, что коллекция Майкрофта пополнилась людьми из Скотланд-Ярда. Ему стало интересно, кого еще Майкрофт собрал, и не припас ли он самого Шерлока, как когда-то хотела мамочка, не все ли его окружение принадлежит брату.

Впрочем, пусть Шерлок и не забыл, ему было все равно. Пусть Майкрофт только попытается припрятать его в свой тайник. Шерлок был драконом, а не человеком.

Джон Ватсон заваривал ему чай и убирал на кухне, хотя это Шерлок устраивал там бардак. Он не запрещал ему играть на скрипке в четыре утра, хотя ему нужно было к восьми на работу.

Он говорил «Восхитительно!» и «Это гениально!», и Шерлок сам не заметил, как стал коллекционировать Джона Ватсона.

Они жили вместе уже месяц, когда однажды Джон вернулся домой с газетой в руке.

— Я не знал, — сказал Джон. На передовой была фотография Майкрофта и его ассистентки, Шерлок не мог вспомнить ее имя. Заголовок гласил: «Скорая свадьба сохранит великое наследие».

— О да, — проворчал Шерлок. — Я национальное достояние, — и скрылся в комнате, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Всю неделю после этого Шерлок просыпался по утрам, ожидая увидеть, что комната Джона уже пуста, а сам он стоит у входной двери и говорит что-то вроде: «Не думаю, что у нас что-то выйдет. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне». Как будто это в венах Джона текла холодная и непредсказуемая кровь тысячелетних рептилий.

Но Джон все так же заваривал ему чай. Он все так же убирался на кухне и отчитывал Шерлока за то, что тот положил овечью печень в открытой коробке возле томатов.

А когда Шерлок звал его с собой на место преступления, Джон опять говорил: «Восхитительно!» и «Это гениально!», и Шерлоку всегда приятно было это слышать.

В апреле Шерлок начал линять. Впервые это случилось в восемнадцать лет, тогда у него отвалилось несколько чешуек, но теперь, в тридцать, все стало намного сложнее. Он целыми днями пропадал в своей комнате, вытянувшись на солнце, и не мог определиться, в каком теле ему хочется сейчас быть. Его чешуйки были темно-пурпурными, почти черными, и опадали ему на плечи и на поясницу. У отца были такие же. Когда он линял, они рассыпались по простыням, освобождая место для новой чешуи.

Джон подобрал несколько, когда убирал в квартире, и рассматривал их на ладони. Шерлок перестал играть на скрипке и внимательно следил за Джоном.

— Можно, я их оставлю? — просил тот, подняв глаза.

Шерлок снова водрузил скрипку на плечо.

— Как хочешь.

Ее звали Элизабет, и Шерлок не обратил бы на нее внимания, если бы Джон не звал ее «Лиз» и не ходил на свидания вместо расследований. Шерлок ненавидел в ней все, потому что Джон принадлежал ему — так, как можно принадлежать только драконам.

Но в то же время Шерлок был человеком, по крайней мере, он пытался им быть и понимал, что важное для драконов не всегда имеет смысл для людей.

— Братишка, — сказал Майкрофт. — Пора бы тебе разнообразить свою коллекцию.

— Ты сам женился на человеке, — огрызнулся Шерлок.

— Но она же у меня не единственная.

Джон расстался с Элизабет.

— Она сказала, что я провожу с тобой слишком много времени.

«Отлично», — подумал Шерлок. Он согнул и разогнул пальцы.

Ему хотелось всего. Но будет не по-человечески просто взять. Джон заслуживал лучшего.

— Покажи мне, — попросил Джон. От него пахло дешевым пивом, пиццей и он только-только закончил рассказывать Шерлоку о розыгрышах, которые устраивал перед отправлением в Афганистан. — Если хочешь, — спешно добавил он.

Шерлок внимательно на него посмотрел. Джон отвернулся.

— Извини, пожалуйста. Забудь, что я просил.

И Шерлок показал. Чешуя сбегала вниз по шее, блестела на скулах, проявилась на предплечьях и запястьях. Красивые, будто нарисованные чешуйки.

Джон не мог отвести взгляда. Шерлок никогда еще не показывал это никому из людей.

— Боже, — выдохнул Джон и, протянув руку, коснулся шеи, скользнул пальцами под воротник. — Ты прекрасен.

«Скорее, жуткий, — подумал Шерлок. — Но уж никак не прекрасный».

Джон подался вперед, коснулся его щеки, перебрал пальцами волосы и заглянул в глаза. Шерлок не так часто смотрел на себя, потому даже не знал, становятся ли его глаза такими же узкими, как у Майкрофта.

— Поразительно, — выдохнул Джон, и в этот самый момент Шерлок жаждал его как никогда раньше: его слов, тепла, прикосновений. Джон был его и в то же время пока не его, и пусть Шерлоку безумно хотелось сжать зубами кожу над бьющейся на шее жилке, навалиться на Джона, он не решится рискнуть своим единственным сокровищем.

Но затем Джон склонил голову, поцеловал скулу Шерлока, провел губами к уху, чтобы через мгновение отпрянуть и начать сбивчиво извиняться.

Шерлок снова притянул его к себе.

Он убрал чешую, потому что Джон заслуживал большего, чем первобытное создание, которое только и делает, что использует людей, заманивает детей в пустые дома, где они находят свою скорую смерть. Джон заслуживал человека, того, кто полюбит его в ответ — так, как драконы не умеют, но Шерлок обернется человеком и попытается.

Джон целовал его, забирался пальцами под одежду, неловко пытался расстегнуть штаны. Шерлок помог ему избавиться от рубашки, пробежал языком по ключицам, провел ладонями по груди. Он чувствовал подбородком, как забилось сердце Джона, ладонью — как нервно сжались мышцы живота, когда дракон вырвался наружу и прошептал: «Мой».

— Я тебе его не дам, — ответил Майкрофт на просьбу Шерлока.

— Не дашь ты, найду еще где-нибудь.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем просишь? Дракону нельзя быть связанным с таким слабым человеком.

— Я хочу принадлежать ему, — сказал Шерлок. — Так же, как и он принадлежит мне.

— Что это? — спросил Джон, разглядывая на свету крошечный стеклянный пузырек.

— Моя кровь, — ответил Шерлок.

Конец


End file.
